Noe Kazama
Noe Kazama is Kenji Kazama's little sister and a first year at Fujou High. Overview She starts to develops a deep fear of Takao, partly due to Takao claiming that she ordered Kenji to stand in line for a game release in her stead - to which he complied (Noe being aware that her brother is a delinquent). Takao claims this in order to avoid a misunderstanding with Roka (which fails miserably). Takao continues to deepen this fear unintentionally through various misunderstandings. Noe's element type was ice because the members of the Game Creation Club (Temp) asked her what her favorite thing was and she told them that it was is ice cream. However, at Hashimoto's island, by helping to carry Kenji because of his motion sickness, she became known as a "little sister element," which gets a more enthusiastic reception. Personality Noe is, in most aspects, considerably normal. She respects her brother Kenji's decision to be a delinquent to a clear degree, showing how much she actually does support him. Out of all the members in her family, Noe appears to be the most level headed. Not being a delinquent, and actually being more on the soft side of things. She is very shy and polite, and can get spooked very easily. She doesn't talk much outside of home, and when she does, it is particularly to herself. However, she has been shown on numerous occasions to have a mental breaking point. If she feels as though she is dealing with people who are either annoying, or simply overload her, she almost always has an outburst. Noe is a stubborn girl with a sense of rationale and common sense. Something valuable and rare in this series. She retains a lot of normalcy in her daily life, and is what most likely leads to her calm personality as a result. However, she has developed a complex on her spiky and stiff hair, and is very self-conscious about it to an extreme level. She finds being patted on the hair, or even a mentioning of her hair uncomfortable. Repeated attempts of doing so led to her first comedic outburst. She holds a lot of affection for her older brother, though she doesn't show it in her normal routine. However, in specific situations, and when conditions are met, she will turn to her older brother to seek comfort. She uses the term "Onii-chan" instead of "Aniki" to refer to Kenji in almost every case. The former phrase being a much more affectionate and intimate way to refer to an older brother and the latter being more respectful and polite but somewhat distant. Usually, the situations in which she cries and seeks out her brother's comfort involve having gone through a severe amount of physical stress, as seen in her first appearance in Episode 09, or psychological stress, as seen (also) in Episode 09. Chronology Anime Episode 9 Noe made her debut in episode 9 of the anime. She was first seen looking at the Game Creation Club (Prov), and pondering why her brother would want to join a club like that. Before she could leave, Chitose slammed open the club door demanding to know who was outside and "peeking" into their club room. This immediately made Noe scream, and cower in fear. The girls in the club then examined her, and then practically forced Noe into the club room, with the girl giving no attempt to stop them out of fear. Once inside, the other girls offered her comfort with things like tea and candy. This immediately began to make Noe suspicious, and she began to think they were baiting her. Especially considering the fact that she had yet to so much as say a word to any of them. Ultimately, she sat down in a chair and chose to drink some tea. Chitose immediately feels as though she recognizes Noe, and asks her if she is a first year student, to which Noe confirms with a nervous and shaky voice. Noe also recognizes Chitose as the student body president, and begins to wonder why she is a part of such a "nerdy" club. Chitose notes how Noe's hair looks very messy, and goes to touch it, before pulling her hand back after it supposedly "spiked" her. Roka then approaches and tells Noe that there isn't anything wrong with her being a first year, and that they accept short and petite people. Noe takes that with a grain of salt, as she thinks to herself about how Roka is just as short. Roka then goes to touch her hair, and pulls back with the same reaction that Chitose had. Immediately after, Sakura gives a shocked expression, to which Noe retorts with, "but you didn't even touch my hair. All three of them begin to realize who she is based on her hair alone, and come to the conclusion that she must be Kenji's little sister. However, Takao is still clueless as to what they are talking about, but she too picks up on who Noe is once Roka places her hand on Noe's head as well. Takao was aware of the fact that Kenji had a little sister, but pretends as if she never had in order to not seem suspicious to the others. Noe however asks her why it even matters to her one way or another that she is related to Kenji. Immediately after, Noe's timid personality changes and she becomes embarrassed with a large outburst. This being because of her immense self-conscious take on her hair, and the fact that the others were touching and talking about it. She even lets them know that she is very self-conscious about it. Roka says that she is sorry, directly before Noe continues in telling them how ridiculous it is for them to assume she and Kenji are related simply based on their hair alone. Noe then points to Sakura saying, that by their logic, she could related to Kejni as well due to the fact that her hair is also spiky. When she takes another glance at Sakura, it is shown that she was brushing her hair to make it more straight. She then tells Noe that she thinks it would be pretty nice to be Kenji's little sister. After more things happen to cause Noe mental stress, she realizes that Sakura is also a "popular" girl at school, similar to Chitose. It is with this that Noe begins to think Kenji joined the club based on that alone, and that she guessed it made sense. Before Noe can get any deeper in thought, Roka addresses her as "little sister", much to Noe's surprise. Roka continues by asking Noe what kind of things she's into, as a means of them getting to know her better. This immediately causes Noe to become nervous, and asks Roka if she means "people." To which Roka asks her if she likes her brother "that way", making Noe retort in telling her how gross that is. However, Noe does let them know that she likes ice cream. That makes Roka immediately associate Noe with an "ice elemental", much to Noe's surprise. Sakura, being a "water type" says that they may be related after all. This makes Noe begin to think that they are all just "nuts." Sakura then asks Noe what she thinks about water, to which she replies that she doesn't really know, as she never gave it much thought before. Chitose, being an "earth type" asks Noe what she thinks about dirt. Noe says that her answer is still practically the same as with water. Roka asks her what she thinks about fire, and Noe, beginning to become more and more confused, begins to feel very nervous and says that they need it to cook, but then continues in asking them why they are asking her why they are all asking her such weird questions. Directly after, Takao chimes in to ask Noe what she thinks about games, to which Noe shouts that that question was actually "half-way normal." While the other girls begin talking to each other about Noe's responses, Noe feels as though if she doesn't escape quickly, then they will all "infect her with their crazy." Eventually, after Roka brings up that she recalls seeing Kenji outside a game store, Noe says that there isn't any way it could have been him, as it isn't something he would bother with. After more and more attempts are made at convincing Noe that he really was there, she begins to become increasingly annoyed. Before things get even more out of hand, Takao decides to tell them that the reason Kenji was there was because she "ordered" him to wait in line for a game on her behalf. This also drives Noe into disbelief. After beginning to think that Takao is a dangerous person, and knowing that her brother doesn't just let himself get bossed around by just anybody, she begins to feel immense fear of Takao and starts to cower down. However, she then remembers that she had heard of Takao before due to her large breasts being the topic of much talk, and confuses Takao as "royalty", as well as dangerous. Takao notices how frightened Noe is, and asks her in a calm tone if she is alright, and that there isn't any reason to be scared. After Noe looks at Takao's breasts, she thinks to herself, changing "royalty" to "divinity", in her description of Takao. After Noe begins to have a panic attack and is potentially aroused, she tells Takao to not come any closer, as she isn't worthy. In an act of fear and confusion, Noe puts her arms forwards while stating the fact that she isn't worthy, and accidentally grabs both of Takao's breasts. Both girls are shocked, but Takao pushes Noe away in her own confusion. Noe is pushed so hard, that her body slams into a bookcase, which causes books to fall on her head. Noe begins to tear up, and Takao deeply apologizes for shoving and hurting her. However, Noe lets out a loud cry, and calls for her brother, running out of the club room crying. Saying, "boobsmcgee attacked me with her assets." It was here that Noe began her deep fear of Takao. (adding more information soon!) Gallery Noe Kazama (Character Art).jpg|Anime Character Art Trivia *In a bonus manga omake, it is shown that in her childhood, she (along with Kenji) met Takao, Chitose, Roka and Chitose's Older Sister. *She and her brother inherited their spiky hair and fast retorts from their mother Saku Kazama. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fujou High Category:Kazama Family